The Failure
by Krista2
Summary: *THE END*, Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and for those who didn't.. Go check it out! (No guarantee of something spectacular - but there's angst)
1. Torn Apart, Away From My Heart

The Failure  
  
Summary: The quest doesn't go as Frodo and Sam had hoped. *ANGST* Rating: R, for mention of character death, violence, abuse.. etc, (*No Slash*) Author's Note: The first chapter is just a small prologue. I'm checking out if anyone likes this. So..  
  
Testing, Testing..  
  
: : :  
They're claws dug into my skin as they tried to rip me away from my friend. But I held tightly, scarcely aware of the orcs surrounding me. My hands held tightly around Sam's forearm while the other tried to rouse him by slapping his face gently.  
  
"Sam" My voice broke into sobs as I kept slapping his face, the slapping became harder and with less interval as I cried out his name. The arrow in his chest brushed against mine as I leaned in and kissed his forehead. His face was pale and cold and felt nor looked nothing like my Sam.  
  
The orcs had stopped their attempt to rip me away. Or maybe they we're still trying but I couldn't feel. My mind full of grieve and rage. But deep inside I knew my quest was over. I'd lost. When I left Rivendell my mind was set, I was going to unmake the ring and part of me believed I was able to. But my optimistic has led me to my nightmare and there is no way to escape this land of death and darkness. I'd failed.  
  
I stop crying. Knowing I shouldn't cry for myself. The failure was my fault and I need to accept the consequences. My blank eyes travel up Sam's body.  
  
// If I'd known the last smile you gave to me. Would be the last smile I would see. I would catch it and lock it up in my heart. So I had something before we were torn apart//  
  
My blood froze in my veins when I felt a man´s hand grab my shoulder roughly. His hand travelled to my hair and locked their grips there. Tilting my head backwards to face him. My eyes went wide, before me stood a graceful man, a wizard I would presume.  
  
"Frodo of the Shire, I believe" The wizard studied me, his grey eyes full of hate, held to my direction "It's remarkable how far so small thing could go. How far and to get past Sauron's army"  
  
The wizard grabbed me by the forearm, with a bruising force and easily tossed me towards the orcs "Take him away!"  
  
I landed between two of them and they easily grabbed me by the arms. I became terrified when I noticed the wizard slowly kneel in front of Sam. He could hurt me, he could do anything to me, but I silently plead that he wouldn't harm my Sam. Although I did not know if Sam was living or dead, but I hoped his body and spirit would get the peace he deserved.  
  
I couldn't see what the wizard was doing to him. The orcs dragged me away from my Sam. To where I didn' know. My eyes couldn't stay blank anymore and unwanted tears streamed down my dirty face.  
  
I had failed.  
: : : 


	2. Illusion or Confusion

The Failure  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at .... SUMMARY: The quest doesn't go the way Frodo and Sam had wanted. Rated for dark themes, such as violence, abuse and a lot of angsty subjects. RATING: R  
  
~^~  
  
He didn't know how long he had been locked away. The sun in Mordor was dark and it was nearly impossible to track the time.  
  
A shiver was sent up his spine and slowly his naked, maimed arms wrapped themselves around his bare knees. The tower was cold and dark, despiting the faint sunshine - or maybe it was because he kept himself in the courner where the shadow lay and hid his features.  
  
Everything in his remembrance was blurry and as hard as he tried to remember fully the more he forgot.  
  
When the thick, steal doors were unlocked, Frodo withdrew himself further into the shadow. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Hoping if he wouldn't see the one entering, the one who had entered wouldn't see him.  
  
A while passed and Frodo started to wonder if he had imagined the door unlock, but just as he raised his head to peek, a cold hand connected with his cheek, caressing it gently.  
  
The touch was familiar to Frodo, his hazy eyes slowly opened and widened immediately. In front of him stood his gardener, Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Sam" Frodo exclaimed. His voice sounded even odd to his own ears, he began to gather himself up. Not wanting Sam to see him in the position Saruman and his orcs had forced him into.  
  
Sam gently placed his hand on the top of Frodo's head, gesturing him to sit down. Frodo's confused eyes searched Sam's and became terrified. Sam's eyes were cold, just like Gollum's. When Sam slowly knelt to meet Frodo's eyesight, Frodo pulled himself back.  
  
"You're not my Sam" Frodo's voice was hitched and barely above whisper "Who are you?"  
  
"Frodo, don't be foolish. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?" Sam reached out to touch Frodo's cheek but Frodo pulled himself further back, meeting the wall  
  
"Frodo, you're delirious. I'm right here. We were torn apart, but I escaped my dungeon and I returned to you" Sam's hand connected with Frodo's cheek who leaned into that comforting touch  
  
Frodo saw concern in Sam's eyes as he pulled his hand away from Frodo "My Frodo, you're sick"  
  
"You promise you won't leave me?" Frodo asked innocently "Will you stay with me?"  
  
Sam looked puzzled "Frodo, I need you to give me the ring. You can't continue with your illness. You need to stay.."  
  
Frodo shook his head slightly as his eyes teared up  
  
"I promise I'll return to you. Don't you trust your Sam? I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. ´Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee´ and you know I keep my promises. Frodo, just give me the ring and you'll have no more to worry" Sam said on verge of tears  
  
Frodo didn't reply. He couldn't understand, Sam was going to leave him there.  
  
"Where is the ring, Baggins?" Sam asked a bit harsher than his previous statement  
  
Frodo raised his head up. Tears had already stained his cheeks. But a confirmed look was upon his face  
  
"If I'd knew I wouldn't even tell you" Frodo's voice was cold as he met Sam's eyes  
  
Sam's eyes clouded immediately and backhanded the already weak hobbit in front of him. A few ragged gasps escaped his lips before a realization hit him, he gathered the sobbing hobbit into his arms "Hush, Frodo, my dear. I want you no harm. That's why I can't bear the sensation of you continuing this quest anymore"  
  
Frodo trembling arms pulled himself away from Sam's embrace "Go away"  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked  
  
"Go away! You're not my Sam!" Frodo screamed as he violently tried to pull himself away  
  
Please review me. I wasn't really expecting a bunch. But I got one for the first chapter.  
  
I really love Iorheal for reviewing - nearly as much as I love her story (Nasty Hobbitsess). Thank you Iorhael!  
  
Iorhael: I think I should had been more clear in the prologue. But the wizard was Saruman. But he doesn't have the ring. I'm gonna keep the little secret until the ending. Since the first chapter was Frodo's pov it was kinda hard to make him know that the wizard was Saruman considering he hadn't seen him before. But I could had made him presume. Well... 


	3. The Hope's Departure

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at +354....  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (and reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
- - -  
  
QTPie-2488: Yeah I know it's kinda confusing if you're not in my head. But I'm planning on explaining this soon.. (  
  
Iorhael: You're right Samwise Gamgee would never slap Frodo!! And I don't care if you would forbid me to thank you. I think you own a lot of thank- you's from everyone who's read your story. It's a masterpiece!  
  
Aratlithiel: Actually I think deep down in my subconsciousness I did take lessons from Iorhael and Aelfigu, and though I've only read 'Son of Drogo´ by you. I think I've taken something in. - - I think I've taken a bit from every angst story around.  
  
~^~  
  
He kept himself in the same corner that Sam had left him in. Sam? Could he call him Sam? The confusion frustrated him dearly. He wanted answers. But the questions he needed to ask could not be formed in his mind. In irritation, fright and anger he clenched his fists, letting the nails dig into his palm, the sting did not pain him, but the confusion did.  
  
Sam had never slapped him before, at least not on purpose. A slight smile formed on his face when he thought back to the Shire. One night when Merry and Pippin were visiting Hobbiton, the two rascals had dragged Sam and Frodo himself to the inn of the Green Dragon. There they sang and drank until early next day. Sam who had not intended of staying that long rushed to Bag End before the Gaffer would notice his absence. Frodo himself staggered behind him, but Sam's conscience brought him faster than Frodo's eyes could even follow. When Frodo arrived to Bag End, Sam was asleep in the flowerbed. He would had let Sam just stay asleep if it wasn't for Sam's gaffer coming up the road. Frodo carefully knelt as he called out Sam's name, a bit louder than he had intended to, Sam jumped up and the small rake Sam had clutched in his hand connected with Frodo's cheek.  
  
Frodo chuckled as he remembered how Sam had apologized dozens of time, and those dozens didn't compare of how often he cooked dinner for Frodo and Bilbo after that incident.  
  
His smile faded when the door were opened up again and in came Sam. Frodo clenched his fists tighter as he followed Sam's movement.  
  
"I gave you time to consider my offer, Frodo and now it's time to hand me the ring" Sam said, his eyes boring into Frodo's  
  
"My mind is set.. Sam, you won't go anywhere without me" Frodo said  
  
His heart skipped a beat when Sam's eyes flashed with anger that he quickly covered up  
  
"Is that so?" Sam's voice was emotionless  
  
"You won't bear the ring, Sam" Frodo said  
  
"You can't stop me when you're dead" Sam said, his voice still emotionless  
  
Tears started to form in Frodo's eyes. He didn't know how long he had stayed there, but it hadn't really been a long time. But he couldn't bear the thought of staying there any longer. Each minute was killing him, each second drained out a bit of hope he still had. How long would they keep him there, wouldn't they just kill him if he told them where the ring was?  
  
Galadríel's mirror came into his mind as he wondered where he would end. He would become a slave. His wings would be taken away and the ability to ever fly again would be killed. No he couldn't live like that.  
  
The first tear ecaped his eye and ran quickly down his face as he faced his friend - - a friend and yet his enemy  
  
"Then why don't you just kill me" Frodo's voice was weak as he wondered if this would be his last sentence  
  
"You want that, Frodo" Sam stepped forward "You want me to give you death when I can give you something a lot more powerful. I can give you authorities you wouldn't even dream of"  
  
"So you do want the ring for yourself? You never planned on destroying it.." Frodo trailed off when Sam cut in "I never spoke of the power of the ring.." Sam paused, like he was considering what to say "You know just as well as I do that you won't get further than this, I can. And I am ready to give you the fame of this quest. You want that Frodo, you will become a legend.. a myth! You're name will live longer than you.."  
  
"You lie" Frodo muttered  
  
"Pardon me?" Sam asked  
  
"You lie!" Frodo yelled, "You want to claim the ring for yourself"  
  
Sam stayed quiet for a while "If you ask for death I'll give it to you.. But if you ask for my respect you'll get none.. How can you say such absurd things?"  
  
"The absurd things I speak of are not absurd to a sane person" Frodo said  
  
"You are insane" Sam said as he took another step forward, anger clouding in his eyes "And the death you have asked for, will be given to you"  
  
Immediately Sam had grabbed Frodo by his neck, shoving him into the wall. He raised his fist and gave Frodo a real punch. Frodo would have fallen back if it wasn't for Sam's hand that was now clutching the collar of his tunic and the wall behind him. Another punch came, immediately after the other one and this time Frodo crumpled to the floor, Sam had released him but was not done with him. His solid foot hit the dazed hobbit into the stomach, but not only once but six times  
  
While Frodo was catching the air he had lost, Sam pulled him up again to use his fists more. One blow came, then another and another. Until Frodo thought he was going to pass out, then it stopped and a harsh slap connected with his cheek  
  
"You, stay awake!" The words were spoken with disgust "I'm not finished"  
  
~^~  
  
-- TBC --  
  
So, what do you think. Please review.. and if you have any ideas please feel free to share them. 


	4. Fly Away With My Hope

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at +354....  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
- - -  
  
Aelfigu: Hey, thanks for joining! I'm afraid I won't live up to your standard since I suck at this writing stuff, but I will try my best.  
  
Iorhael: Hey, I have here an old quote from you. When I asked you how many chapters you were gonna write for 'Nasty Hobbitsess' - - "Uh, (grin nervously, scratch an unitchy head) how many chapters? Honestly I thought it would be no more than 7 or 8. But with the plots I have in my head, I'm lucky if I can finish the story in 40 chapters. Umm, I guess. I don't know." - - and now you've finished writing 49 chapters. The point is I have no idea where this will end.  
  
Endymion: Oh, you've joined too. You're gonna stay, yay? Your reviews are really great when you get all 'critique'. I need that. I believe an honest review helps a young writer to mature. You know what I'm saying. I'm still a young, foreigner. That's why I love reviews plus I love the knowledge of someone reading my story, not many - but some. Give it time, I'm gonna place myself in J.R.R Tolkien's shoes in the future (Rolls her eyes, ´Yeah.. right') Oh and why is Frodo in Mordor? I was just implying that the two-some had gotten really close to Mount Doom before they were captured.  
  
~^~  
  
Frodo asked for death, but never had he asked for this torment that was now beating him down. He was really close to fainting, but every time he closed his eyes Sam snapped him awake again.  
  
"You asked for this, my dear Frodo" Sam said as he gave him another kick in the side, Frodo rolled over groaning, clutching his stomach. "How do you think I was going to kill you? Sing you a lullaby?"  
  
Sam paced around the broken hobbit on the cold floor. Looking at the ringbearer disgustingly, he sent him another kick.  
  
The chamber was remarkably quiet. Frodo was quiet. Sam paused as he knelt down and roughly rolled Frodo over. Frodo's fair face was swollen and his eyes were tightly shut, new tears were beneath his closed eyelashes and some had gone all the way down his pale face.  
  
"Are you going to give up now, Frodo?" Sam asked. When he got no response, he slowly pulled out a dagger from his belt "You better make up your mind before I tear you apart!" His panting was the only sound in the room and yet no reply came from Frodo.  
  
Sam tore Frodo's tunic open and found the wound from the Morgul blade, it was not fully healed, a dead skin was covering it and could be easily ripped open again  
  
Sam slowly placed the tip of the dagger on Frodo's right shoulder "Maybe we can fashion your unwounded shoulder, Mr. Frodo. You see the scar the Ringwraith gave you will never fully heal, why don't we make your shoulder match, eh? The scar will be a memory of your loyal Samwise Gamgee in the shadow world"  
  
When he raised the dagger, his wrist was caught. In shock, Sam dropped the dagger and was forced to turn around  
  
"You fool!" Saruman spat as he clutched Sam's wrists tighter "You should had consult with me before you chose to give the Ringbearer his death"  
  
"Sir, he's needless and stubborn. Frodo is only a waste of time" Sam said  
  
"And even though he won't talk, he does not deserve the death he seaks for" Saruman said, "You see, little one. There are some things that are far worse than death. And the worst he deserves  
  
"Now, let him be" Saruman said  
  
With a one last look at Frodo, Sam followed Saruman out the door. Frodo was left in the depths of dark, pained and nearly beyond hope.  
  
~^~  
  
In the darkness of Lothlórien a slight movement could be seen for those who were awake. But none were. A she-elf was still awake, her troubled eyes searched for the mirror of her own. In the water she could see the past, present and the future. Now she sought to see the present. Something was dearly troubling her sleep and she needed to find the cause of her insomnia.  
  
Gracefully, she took up a pitcher made of silver. She poured the water that was in the pitcher into the mirror that most elves and some more knew as Galadríels's mirror  
  
Her usually calm face, twisted with worry when she saw a hobbit that she was familiar with, she had seen him before. She had placed her hope upon him as the whole middle - earth had. Now the Middle-Earth's only hope was held captive, in the dark lands of Mordor.  
  
"Oh, Maura" She whispered to herself as the picture of Frodo faded into darkness and slowly developed into the clear water that it once was.  
  
~^~  
  
Frodo stirred in his sleep, his hand woke up before his mind as it tried to reach up to to the neckline. Half way up it gave in and fell back to the cold floor. The pain woke up his mind and his eyes tried to open up, but the dried tears had sealed his eyelids closed and it took a long time to get them fully open, his vision was bleary and unfocused.  
  
Looking for any life in the chamber, Frodo slowly rolled his head to the side. A cry of pain echoed in the chamber when his head met the most terrible headache.  
  
He lay limp on the floor, shivering. Crying a tearless cry for all his tears were spent. Oh, couldn't someone come and take him from this dreadful place?  
  
A soft noise was heard from outside, Frodo's attention went immediately towards the window, and there he saw something familiar to him.  
  
"Aiwê" Frodo forced a smile through his pain  
  
~^~  
  
Ah, there you go. I updated! Ah, and in case if you are wondering "Maura" is Frodo's Elvish name in the common tongue. If you don't know what "Aiwê" means you'll find out in next chapter. So, come on.. Please review.  
  
I know my chapters are short. I've been really busy and I'd rather post short chapters than none. 


	5. Hope For An Army Full Of Hope

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at +354....  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
---  
  
Endymion: There's no need to be sorry for criticism, actually I like that. Truth CAN hurt but truth CAN also help. Sometimes we just need to face the reality!! (Probably not on f"FICTION".net,). And I'm really familiar with the "Yelling at children" I think it's the only way to reach them nowadays. LOL.  
  
Iorhael: Heh, actually I couldn't remember the quote verbally - but I did remember it vaguely, so I just looked it up in my 'Review history'. I'm sorry but I have the memory of a goldfish, but I did remember asking you a similar question. And I totally agree, it's difficult to write a story with not an accurate plot in mind. And sometimes when I post something I get a better idea when it's too late.  
  
Aelfigu: Sam? Hmm.. Sorry I guess I'll have to keep it a secret for a little bit longer. I suppose it'll come out near the end and I suppose the ending should be very near since I'm not really good at this "Frodo angst" and the plot I had in the beginning wasn't as big as I thought. I'm in dire need of some ideas.  
  
Cstini: Thank you! I thought the three-some above were the only one who read and wrote the "R" category. LOL. Just kidding. Welcome!  
  
~^~  
  
The dust of the earth whirled around the horse's hooves as it gracefully ambled along the road. The rider would be presumed even more graceful than the beautiful horse he was riding. The fair cloak he wore were not made anywhere than by Elfish hands and the beauty of the rider himself was the verification that this man could not be anything else than an elf.  
  
When the rider and his horse arrived the white city they were heading for. People dropped their activities to watch the stranger make his way through the busy streets of Ithilien. In the outskirts of the middle town, the white tower stood in all its glory  
  
"Who is he?" A numerous whispers were heard when the elf had passed. The elf had keen ears and could hear the voices though he would be considered out of earshot. If it wasn't for the emergency of the message he was delivering he would had stopped and introduced himself  
  
When approaching the gate, he smoothly slipped of his horse and faced the guard that was patrolling the gate "I am Oropher son of Elendil from Lothlórien. I wish to see Aragorn"  
  
~^~  
  
It took nearly all the strength he had to get himself upon his two shaky limbs, when he rose the feeling of nausea and dizziness overwhelmed him, stumbling over he reached the window. His pale face and pained eyes connected with the creature ones that was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"Yo-u came" Frodo's voice hitched as he reached out to touch the small bird that was sitting in the freedom beyond the bars.  
  
The bird purred lightly as it jumped a bit closer and Frodo saw it. The bird held the Ring between its beak, like it was offering it to him, it jumped closer as Frodo reached out. His mind and body itching to get the Ring, just a few inches closer and he would feel safe again.  
  
But the thought struck him when he realized that he was in Mordor, the home of Sauron and the Ring was trying to get back to his master. He had no choice; the Ring would be taken away from him.  
  
When he nearly touched the Ring he pulled back "No!"  
  
Frodo watched the bird that gazed at him. In innocent it jumped closer "Stay away" Frodo warned  
  
Frodo faced the floor while the bird held its position. Frodo raised his head again, tears running down his face "You'll have to take it away. The Ring will not be safe here. Neither with me or Saruman" He spoke sadly "Take it to Strider - Aragorn for he shall know what to do"  
  
For seemed like ages the bird still held its position, waiting for the Ring bearer to change his mind, but no other words were spoken. With a small cry the bird flew away, leaving Frodo to watch it until it disappeared  
  
"I will never fly again" Frodo whispered. He spent few seconds trying to control his cry but not avail, his knees trembled and he dropped to the ground, crying.  
  
~^~  
  
Aragorn wondered while he approached the elf if he should just turn around and run. The elf's features were troubled and Aragorn knew that the trouble concerned him somehow.  
  
"Aragorn?" The elf gave a slight nod along his greeting  
  
"Yes, I am" Aragorn answered "What brings you to me?"  
  
"I am Oropher. Lady Galadríel sent me. I am afraid I have some bad news.. Concerning the Ring bearer's quest" Oropher trailed off, waiting for a reaction from the man that stood in front of him.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn muttered, "Tell me what has become of him. Did he pass into the shadow world?" Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, desperately waiting for an answer.  
  
"No" Oropher said, "He's a prisoner in Mordor. Where Saruman is his captor"  
  
"The Ring.." Aragorn started  
  
"The Ring has not come to Saruman's possession but none know where it may be found" Oropher spoke, "Only one knows where the Ring hides"  
  
"Frodo" Aragorn stated, "We shall have to get him back, the whole fate of Middle-Earth is on that hobbit's shoulders"  
  
"It will be very difficult" Oropher stated  
  
"We have to keep the hope, for it will be taken away if the Ring passes into evil hands" Aragorn said  
  
"An army with hope" Oropher whispered  
  
~^~  
  
-TBC-  
  
Wow, you're still following. You're amazing! How about you drop me a line? 


	6. The Conscription

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at +354....  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
---  
  
Iorhael: The bird is just a bird, nothing supernatural involved although it did understand Frodo's intentions. (I kinda got the idea when Gandalf grabbed the butterfly in FotR and later there appeared a really big bird (?), I kinda understood it as Gandalf asked the butterfly to get him away)  
  
Cstini: Thank you! Have you checked out Iorhael's "Nasty Hobbitsess" or Aelfigu's "Ring Around the Merry"? They ARE brilliant. It both involves Merry that gets corrupted by the power of the Ring and gets EVIL.  
  
Aelfigu: Thanks a lot. Actually Sauron is not physical "He cannot take physical form" as Saruman stated in FotR (or something like that) You see Sauron is spiritual until.. (something). You're right Saruman is in Isengard but as I described to Endymion I was implying that the two-some had gotten really far before they were captured.  
  
Endymion: "Aiwe" means "small bird" in Elfish. The bird comes from the future. LOL, Nah, it comes from Rivendell and has the talent to understand. As for Aragorn's travel to Mordor you'll just have to read and see.  
  
QTPie-2488: Thank you and I'm sorry for the lacks of updates, I've been working like a maniac and I think my life has died meanwhile. But today is Whitsun and I'm finally getting a day off to catch up and update.  
  
Aratlithiel: Thank you very much. I'm just glad to have you with me. It's better to get a review a bit later than to get none.  
  
And the story goes on...  
  
~^~  
  
Aragorn paced back and forth. Every now and then tossing a glance at the impatient man that sat behind the desk, in the man's hand was a quill pen that he had dipped few times into the bottle of ink by his side, but the ink quickly dried while he waited for Aragorn's statement. Now to spare the ink he waited for Aragorn to speak up.  
  
Aragorn stopped, raising his head to look through the window and out to the city of Ithilien. There the citizens were deep in their daily activities oblivious to the fate of Middle-Earth if the conscription would not be sent out.  
  
"We are not advancing anything, Master Aragorn" The man finally muttered out loud  
  
Aragorn tore his attention from the window and faced the man "I think it's absurd to send this people to war"  
  
"If you don't send them our chances will contract" The man said  
  
"Oropher told me that Galadriel had summoned me a great army" Aragorn said  
  
"But not big enough. This is right fighting for justice and if the townsmen of Gondor cannot understand that.." The man paused and inhaled deeply, "then they are fighting on the wrong side"  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Aragorn strode forward until the desk was the only thing in between them "You expect me to punish them for not anticipating in war? There are people who have family out there, people who have conquer too much - too much to risk it all"  
  
"Exactly" The man said "Not only am I your consultant I am also your friend and my words are chosen wisely, but if you do not call the men of Gondor into war the fate of Middle-Earth would be so terrible that I cannot speak of it"  
  
Aragorn held his peace while he stared down at the pen clutched in the man's hand "We shall not give out a letter, I shall announce it. Make sure every citizen of Gondor will be in front of the tower tomorrow morning"  
  
~^~  
  
Frodo had drawn himself back into the corner. His whole body shivering for the lacks of food and water, shivering because of cold and shivering because of pain. The chamber was dark and quiet, the night had fallen over but he could not sleep for his worries and pain.  
  
In a slow rasp voice, he started to sing  
  
// In the distant lands I stay  
  
I wait for the picture to come in to my mind  
  
The picture that takes me away  
  
And brings me to my beloved kind  
  
The voice in my head has promised  
  
That though my life may be at risk  
  
I will see my home some day  
  
Until then..  
  
I wait for the picture to take me away//  
  
Frodo had closed his eyes, seeking peace in the song he had sung  
  
"You losing hope there, Frodo" A voice entered his ears  
  
Frodo's eyes flew open and he found Sam in front of him  
  
"I might be sick, I might be delirious but I'm still hopeful" Frodo whispered  
  
"Hopeful for what?" Sam asked as he stepped closer, eyeing Frodo carefully  
  
"That you can be saved" Frodo bit his lower lip, somehow regretting of saying that out loud  
  
Sam chuckled "Me saved? Look at me, I'm more alive than I've ever been. This is so beautiful Frodo. My life has become beautiful. And you can be a part of it - You could be so much more, we could become one, Frodo. Don't you want that?"  
  
"I'd rather lose half of me than to gain half of you" Frodo whimpered  
  
Sam grabbed Frodo by the hair, shoving his head back to face him "Your words can hurt, Frodo. It's time you realize that"  
  
"Let me go and I stop hurting you" Frodo said through his gritted teeth  
  
"Let you go?" A grin that Frodo had never seen on Sam appeared and he knew it wasn't really an assemble for good  
  
~^~  
  
"My kin!" Aragorn stated as he stood in front of the citizens of Gondor, behind him stood guards and Merry and Pippin had shown up unnoticed  
  
"I have summoned you here today to announce war" Aragorn said as he faced several faces in the crowd "We shall need every help we can get for the fate of Middle-Earth stands on the edge of destruction"  
  
The whole crowd turned to each other and started to talk, everyone rose their voices above the next one to emphasise their words  
  
"I'm not going to a war!" Was heard from the crowd and several agreed  
  
Merry brushed past Pippin who tried to grab him but was too late, he watched how Merry made his way around the guards  
  
"Merry!" Pippin warned, but the crowd's voices overcame his.  
  
Merry stepped up in front of Aragorn "Listen to me! All your lives are at risk and if you do not sign yourselves in I'm not sure you will sign in for anything else. Because Sauron will not ask for names when he puts you into slavery. We are at war, yes. We are at war against all the wrong in this world. I know you'e afraid for your lives, but isn't it better to die fighting for something?"  
  
Merry trailed off when he heard a horn blow and the crowd seperated in two. Along the path that the folks had made in the middle came Elves, hundreds of Elves, dressed as warriors. The leader was Oropher who gave a slight smile to Aragorn as he appraoched  
  
"These Elves are ready to fight the wrong, I am and have been fighting alongside eight companions. The question is not will you.. It is.. why won't you" Merry trailed off as the crowd burst out in to talking again, everyone looking at each other and waiting for the reaction of the man beside them.  
  
Suddenly a man stepped forward "Where do I sign?"  
  
And the crowd followed.  
  
~^~  
  
Aha! There you go, an update! I'm sorry I've been terrible busy. But please drop me a line, it might hasten me! I'm sorry if you see some major misspelling, I posted this chapter and later when I read it over I saw a bunch of mistakes. So I re-posted it. 


	7. No Regrets

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own the LotR characters, but if they're for sale call me at +354....  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
AN: I would had uploaded this chapter a lot sooner if it wasn't for the error in the document manager, was it just me or did everybody suffer?  
  
- - -  
  
Aratlithiel: Yeah, What would Frodo think? But- - what if the army doesn't reach him. *Shrugs* Who knows.  
  
Endymion: I'm so sorry for keeping you on hold about the mystery of Sam, in fact I'm gonna explain it in this chapter, so keep on reading.  
  
Cstini: I am a woman of promises. So I better promise nothing. I can't promise Frodo's wellfare. (Evil laugh) Oh, god I'm so bad. I promise though he won't die. I have an ending in mind and if you don't like it challenge me to write a sequel where I will be less evil.  
  
QTPie-2488: You can cross the mystery of Sam off your list. Here comes the explanation..  
  
Iorhael: Oh, jeez I nearly forgot you. There is some error going on around here. Your review hasn't appeared in the review box, but I found it in my inbox. I just noticed in FotR (book) that they sing on every occasion, I've only read the first one so I don't know if they're singing on their way to Mordor. LOL. And just to add to the misery I made Frodo a bit hopeful so I can tear it down as we continue.  
  
~^~  
  
He held his clenched fist in front of Frodo's exhausted body. At first Frodo had fought back, but at some point he had realized that he couldn't stand up against Sam and had taken the beating that Sam had poured down on him.  
  
Now he lay limp in Sam's grip, his head lolling helplessly back. Reaching senseless and further into his nightmares.  
  
Sam stared at the body he held up, his fist was still clenched tight while he watched Frodo struggle to stay awake, every once and again opening up his eyes, Sam could see the destruction he had made on his friend, although Frodo was a stubborn one. Sam knew his actions were starting to break him and every time he could see Frodo's eyes it broke him as well. His eyes were full of grieve, pain and.. Compassion.  
  
Lowering his fist, he lost all the strength he had while beating Frodo, punishing him for badly chosen words. Punishing him for who he was. The strength left his arm that had held Frodo up, Frodo dropped to the floor, and his body had stopped the protesting and now lay shivering uncontrollable.  
  
Sam watched the hobbit for a while, regret painted upon his face. He turned around and hurried out of the chamber  
  
- - -  
  
Saruman whirled around as the big oaken door were pushed open and in came a hobbit half of his size  
  
"I can't do this, Master Saruman" Sam said panting "I can't hurt him"  
  
Saruman watched as tears stared to spring in Sam's eyes  
  
"Hush!" Saruman said as he approached "You can hurt him, you have been hurting him. Why the regrets, Samwise?"  
  
"I've seen it's wrong.. Sir" Sam sobbed as he fell to the floor in front of the wizard  
  
Saruman laid his hand upon the hobbit's head "All you see now is regrets, have you considered of what you saw before? You saw justice in your actions and you know just as well as I do that Frodo deserves this treatment. He's denying us power that we do deserve, power that belongs to us that only for some misfortune landed in the Baggins's care" Saruman paused "You have a heart, Sam. A big one I might say. But, isn't your heart hindering you from doing right. I can take it away. All of it, you will not feel regrets or any pain"  
  
Sam stared in front of himself for a while. Finally he shook his head "I won't let you do this to me again, I have to have my heart to live"  
  
"Nonsense, the heart is just a weak link in the body, heart and mind do not thrive together. It only kills you, slowly and painfully" Saruman shook his head "The heart doesn't give you power, the mind does"  
  
He lay his staff gently on Sam's shoulder who knelt, frozen in front of him. Saruman muttered a recitation of some kind under his breath. When finishing, Sam fell to the floor, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
"You will no longer feel regrets"  
  
~^~  
  
"There is absolutely no way I'm letting you come along" Aragorn said as Merry and Pippin followed him to the base were the soldiers were getting ready for the journey.  
  
"You can't stop us, Aragorn" Merry said as he stopped, Aragorn turned around, not surprised and yet impressed on Merry's stubbornness. "You know you can't. We will follow"  
  
Aragorn let out an audible sigh  
  
"You can't just let us wait here" Pippin said  
  
"My cousin is out there!" Merry pointed out into the wilds "And I will not wait here, so you can bring me bad news when you return"  
  
"Merry, I will let nothing happen to Frodo" Aragorn met Merry's eyes with sincerity "At least not if I can help it"  
  
"We will come along" Merry said  
  
"And you cannot help it" Pippin said  
  
Aragorn felt like he wanted to laugh and yet cry at the same time. He knew that the two-some was more than met the eye and he still couldn't understand the love each one of the hobbits held out to one another. But he was determined to learn more about the life and customs of the hobbits, especially the life of the four ones.  
  
: : :  
  
-TBC-  
  
Oh, I came across a very good story called "Judgement Day" by Whenhaver. Only one chapter has been posted, but please drop her a review I want to know where she's going with that one. 


	8. The Return of The Ring

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of LotR are not mine, there's only one creator and there are over 6 billions of residents on Earth, I think if the creator would ACTUALLY write a fan fiction he should claim his ownership instead of letting thousands of people disclaim it  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
Cstini: "I know that I'll be pleased with your ending, no matter what it is !" Are you sure this is what you wanted to say. The ending isn't really a pleasant one.  
  
Endymion: Saruman is in Mordor, he hasn't left, including Sam and Frodo. Everything's still the same.  
  
QTPie-2488: Oh, thanks! It feels really good to know that this story is holding someone's attention.  
  
Aratlithiel: Yeah, Aragorn must hurry and for the incident in this chapter, the speed will probably wear out the whole army  
  
Iorhael: I must congratulate you for having started another story! Does that mean that "Nasty Hobbitsess" is reaching the closure?  
  
~^~  
  
Aragorn had gotten before the whole army and now rushed forward on his horse with Merry and Pippin close behind. Legolas and Gimli had joined the army too and were now close behind the two hobbits. The elves were fast riders too but the minds of the three-some from the fellowship brought them faster than anyone else.  
  
The sun was setting and it was only matter of minutes before the darkness would overcome the land. Oropher who was the closest to the first ones encouraged his horse to run faster to reach Aragorn "Aragorn, the darkness is overwhelming our path. I suggest we halt here for the night"  
  
Aragorn slowed down until his horse got to a walking pace, he shot a look behind himself to notice how weary the travellers were becoming "Yes, it's dangerous to travel in the night. We shall rest here, but I'm afraid I shall not rest. I will guard these weary people until dawn"  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry and noticed that his cousin wasn't willing to stop, yet he halted with a great sigh "I hope this night won't get too long"  
  
Pippin bit the bottom of his lip, he had the exact same hope "Let's hope"  
  
~^~  
  
In Mordor complete darkness had already overcome if one couldn't say that it had lasted since the beginning. With the overwhelming darkness, the overwhelming chill embraced the fragile body that was captured in the lands of ashes and dust.  
  
Frodo tried to seek any heat his body could possible possess by embracing himself. The attempt didn't bring much comfort and the hobbit couldn't by any chance dull the chill in his whole body.  
  
"All of this has come to an end" Frodo muttered through clattering teeth "I have failed"  
  
He had known about his failure since he was captured, but he had still held hope to be rescued. But now he couldn't believe there was any hope, though he had been left alone for hours there were other things that could be the cause of his death. His hunger, his pain, his sickness or simply his broken heart  
  
. ~^~  
  
Aragorn had positioned himself a bit farther from the group than one had intended. In his palm he held Arwen's gem. A faint, beautiful light reflected in his eyes as he kept staring at it and while he did he realized how much he missed his Elfish love. He wondered where she was. He once knew that the Rivendell's elves had set out to Lothlórien. All he wanted to know was about her whereabouts. Was she safe from the malice that had all of a sudden reached the lands that had been scarcely aware of the world's cruelty?  
  
He just wanted to know where she was for now he knew nothing.  
  
A soft chirp came from the air, audible for those who were awake but did not disturb the sleeping ones. Aragorn tore his attention from the gem and brought it to the small bird that was reaching him, a bluebird if Aragorn was not mistaken.  
  
The bird dropped something heavy into his palm. It was too smooth to be a rock and too heavy to be a stone. Aragorn's attention reached his palm again to see something familiar, a simple gold ring. He had seen it before; in fact he had been that thing's companion.  
  
He spent a long while staring at that thing.. That had brought so much malice to innocent lives, especially Frodo's. Finally he was able to tear his gaze from the ring. A hope was rebuilt in his heart as he gazed at the bird that had sat down in front of him  
  
"He's still alive" Aragorn said, a hint of relief in his deeply concerned voice.  
  
~^~  
  
Hate was the only thing that had now possessed Sam's body; hate, towards his former life and his former friend, Frodo, who was the only thing that held him from absolute power. With every second the hate grew more intense and darker  
  
Newly awoken he raised himself from a cot that someone had laid him in. In the corner sat Saruman, eyeing the creature "You feel a bit foggy right now and I suggest you'll take some rest before you'll see our captor. I want you fully strong when you confront him"  
  
"I have taken all rest I need, Master Saruman"  
  
"The hate you hold within makes you impatient, little one" Saruman said as he rose from his seat "I assure you will meet our little enemy, but until then you should rest"  
  
Sam knew that there was no way of getting Saruman to change his mind, so with a slight nod, he lay back down. Thinking of the sweet revenge he would soon fulfil.  
  
Saruman left the room, and Sam was left with his thoughts, but soon his eyelids grew heavier and he fell into deep slumber.  
  
~^~  
  
Aragorn had decided to not inform anyone about the ring that he now held in his own possession. If he would, he would be risking danger of the ring's safety, including his own.  
  
Just as the first sunrays peeked above the horizon, Aragorn rose to his feet. Legolas had already awoken and was now enjoying seeing the sun rise  
  
Aragorn laid his palm upon the elf's shoulder just as he passed. The touch made Legolas break away from the sight that was now greeting the earth.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked  
  
Aragorn paused his walk and turned around to face the elf "Yes, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas studied Aragorn's features, something was oddly out of place that he could not put his finger on, all he knew that he could sense some kind of fear and doubt from the heir of Gondor's crown  
  
"If something was wrong or amiss, you would tell me?" Legolas asked  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a reassuring smile that lasted for a short time. Then he turned around. It was time to wake up the rest who was still asleep on that warm day.  
  
Legolas decided to keep an eye on Aragorn, he could sense something amongst them.  
  
~^~  
  
Eight chapters are my record, are you going to let me break that? Oh, please review. And if there are lurkers out there who have reached this far, please drop me just a simple line, just so I know you've read this. 


	9. The Battle

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of LotR are not mine, there's only one creator and there are over 6 billions of residents on Earth, I think if the creator would ACTUALLY write a fan fiction he should claim his ownership instead of letting thousands of people disclaim it  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
---  
  
Iorhael: Thank you! I might check out the book you recommended. Hmm, to be totally honest - - and as you probably know.. I love "Nasty Hobbitsess", I don't have the right word to describe it, but I know that when it reaches the end I don't know what to do. Your story has been sort of my diversion and I hope "Taken" will become one of those few stories that holds my attention. Don't get me wrong there are many stories out there that do hold my attention, but they are nearly always just one chapter or so. So I can't call it "My diversion".  
  
Aratlithiel: LOL, *Pause* I don't think so. In fact there isn't so much left of this story, well I could always ramble on with no intentions. But that wouldn't be much fun!  
  
Lasrai: It's really great to hear from you! And I think I'm speaking for all writers when I say that it's better to get one review than none, even though the reviewer isn't really good at reviewing. A review makes my day, so I think I've made it obvious - - I thrive on reviews - - as do most.  
  
~^~  
  
Sam woke up in ease; his mind and body were numbed with no sensation. It had certainly been a long while since Sam had felt this way; no pain was bothering him, no pain. Still in the back of his mind he could feel the searing rage, waiting, waiting to burst out.  
  
In one swift he had thrown the covers off of his body and raised himself up from the cot he had stayed in since who knew when. He felt eased, which meant he had probably rested well  
  
Hunger. Another feeling crept in to his stomach, hunger.  
  
~^~  
  
The army had halted for dinner while Aragorn wandered off, seeking solitude. It took him a while to reach a fallen bole and without paying attention he sat down, only eyeing the trinket in his palm.  
  
The trinket that had come so far to destruction and somehow found it's way back from its death. How Aragorn hated it was unexplainable, at all times the Ring weighted him down and spoke to him, mostly in the black tongue that Aragorn was not so familiar with and sometimes it spoke in the common tongue. Aragorn tried to shut his ears and listen no more, but the Ring always found way to reach his ears.  
  
For all those years that he had been a Ranger, his five senses had sharpened and he could swear that there was something reaching - - and it was nearby. The Ring had stolen his attention and Aragorn knew he would not reach the army before the traveller.  
  
His brows knotted when a horse entered his sight, the rider was all too familiar, for Aragorn had spent many times in that man's company  
  
"You travel fast" The old man muttered, "I've been following since two days ago"  
  
"Gandalf" Aragorn said as he offered his hand to help the wizard off his horse  
  
The wizard ignored the extra hand, stubborn when it came to his own welfare.  
  
"Aragorn" Gandalf frowned when he faced the Ranger "You look troubled. Tell me what troubles you"  
  
Aragorn shifted his weight on his left leg then back to the right. He usually wasn't that uncomfortable. But something in his nature troubled him - yes, troubled him dearly. And that was the thing that he had clutched in his palm  
  
Slowly, opening his fist he revealed the Ring to Gandalf  
  
Gandalf's face, which was usually calmed, filled with panic as he cried out "Hide it away!" Aragorn quickly came to a realisation and placed it in his pocket beneath his cloak  
  
"Sauron has many spies on his side, we cannot reveal It unless we're sure we're totally safe from danger" Gandalf said "Best would be to reveal it not at all, and have the slight possibility to forget about it, if it wasn't for more than few minutes"  
  
~^~  
  
Sam patted down the long, dark hallway that led to Frodo's chamber; in his hand he held a plate with plain bread and a mug of water clutched in the other.  
  
When arriving the chamber, he unlocked the door and let himself in. It took him a while to scan over the chamber to find Frodo in one of the corner. Dark hid his features but Sam could see that he was asleep. He laid down Frodo's meal and slowly approached him.  
  
Frodo lay curled up in the corner, his face turning to the wall, so Frodo's back was the only thing visible to Sam. Slowly Sam knelt beside the motionless body and gave him a gentle slap on the side of his face  
  
"Frodo" Sam added gently to his gentle slap "I brought you food, come and eat"  
  
Frodo's heart melted in the rhythm of Sam's tone, was it possible that all that had happened the past days had just been a nightmare; was it possible that they were in the wilds, the sun shining brightly as Sam woke Frodo up for breakfast - - or even better where they back in Bag End?  
  
Ever so slowly, Frodo rolled to the other side and faced Sam "Sam?" His voice croaked and barely audible  
  
Sam shoved the food in front of Frodo's face. Frodo grunted slightly as he saw the unappetizing dinner, the water in the mug was murky. It came not from the Shire; Frodo decided. The bread seemed old, where was it possible to get such bread.  
  
He studied the chamber and realized that he was still in Mordor; disappointment crept over his face as he faced Sam  
  
"You're not going to eat" Sam motioned to the food "Who knows when you may eat again. I say you capture the opportunity while the opportunity is still given"  
  
"I- -" Frodo couldn't find any words to describe his confusion  
  
"You'll eat this" Sam grabbed the bread and shoved it into his mouth with force  
  
Frodo didn't even get a chance to gasp before the dry bread hit his tongue, Sam's hand travelled to his jaw as he stated the simple word; "Chew"  
  
Frodo felt hot liquid stream down his face; was he crying? Sam's hand grasped harder around the jaw as Frodo chewed, it felt like he was going to break it. Frodo didn't exactly know whether he was crying because of pain or simply the indignity that followed being fed with force.  
  
When he finally forced the disgusting bread down. Sam took up the mug. He didn't have to force the water in like he had to do with the bread. Frodo accepted the water. When it hit his tongue he longed to spit it out, but the determined expression on Sam's face forced him to swallow. The water left a strange substance in his throat - sand was his guess.  
  
Frodo tried to cough it up but not avail. He faced Sam again who was watching him, waiting for a reaction of some kind.  
  
"I have fulfilled your needs, Frodo. What about mine?" Sam asked  
  
Frodo's brow drew closer to each other "If you're still referring to the Ring I have to say that I don't know about it's whereabouts"  
  
"Have to say, eh? Why don't you speak the truth, Frodo?"  
  
~^~  
  
Aragorn stared at the gate that stood in front of them. He wasn't sure what was beyond that gate. But his instincts told him to be careful. The Ring was also a lot heavier than he would ever expect, it almost weighed him to the ground.  
  
Gandalf approached next to him, the others stood few feet away, digesting the dark glory of the gate.  
  
"Be prepared" Gandalf muttered "Who knows what hides behind those walls"  
  
He raised his staff and held it to the gate "Panta"  
  
The gate opened up slowly and the army set off. Aragorn led them on with Gandalf following.  
  
The horn of Mordor echoed through the air and all kinds of creatures came rushing towards them. Legolas sent out the first arrow and was followed with all the ones that belonged to the elves.  
  
Arrows were sent their way; Aragorn ducked one that had been meant for him. He raised his sword when no more arrows came and the creatures came rushing towards them. He scanned the area for Gandalf but couldn't find him.  
  
~^~  
  
-TBC-  
  
Only one chapter left, I'm gonna finish this one and then fully concentrate on the other one I have in progress; In Between.  
  
Is someone still reading?.. Oh, wait don't leave! You see the box down there in the left corner? Yes? Please select "Submit Review" and let me know you've read this. 


	10. Author's Note: Help

Help!  
  
I was hoping to finish this story by the end of this week, but that damned writer's block has gotten to me. So if there's anyone reading this and has some ideas to end this story I would really appreciate it. If you have some ideas please e-mail me at kristjana@talnet.is  
  
Thanks a lot,  
  
Krista 


	11. Soon

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of LotR are not mine, there's only one creator and there are over 6 billions of residents on Earth, I think if the creator would ACTUALLY write a fan fiction he should claim his ownership instead of letting thousands of people disclaim it  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
AN: I am so sorry for lying to you. Obviously my optimism let me believe that I would cover all this in a one chapter, but obviously my optimism was wrong and I have extended the story for one or two chapters.  
  
---  
  
Aratlithiel: Heh, (scratches my head) um, yeah (sighs) you're right. Well it was worth the shot; maybe my sub conscience was testing the review skills of the readers, you know wondering if anybody really cared.  
  
Cstini: Welcome back! Well if you've read the author's note I have extended it for one or two chapters. I think the next chapter will have to rule it out.  
  
Endymion: Danke! You don't know how much your words mean to me. I admit I am maturing, and I got a lot to cover in English grammar and the vocabulary itself.  
  
Iorhael: *Gives a hug back* Thank you, thank you, thank you! Without your advice I don't think I would have continued, well maybe but it wouldn't had been updated so soon after this whole dilemma about the ending.  
  
Caleigho: Thank you! And welcome! "Welcome" is that appropriate so near the ending? Well it's ALWAYS nice to receive a review from a new person. So.. Welcome!  
  
~^~  
  
Exhaustion and grieve was hard to miss in the crowd of the army. Many people had failed to fight for their own lives to fight for something greater, the future of their heir. Though Aragorn was a warrior he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to just break down, but he denied himself of that privilege and instead he watched as the other's mourned for their fallen kin.  
  
They were so near victory that Aragorn felt his stomach raise and fall in the beat of the horn that would greet them if they would return, if he would return. Though he could feel the presence of the victory, he knew the fate could take all kinds of turns and one could never be sure of absolute triumph.  
  
He tried to look for Gandalf, but the wizard was nowhere in sight and there was nothing to mark that his presence had been there.  
  
Legolas approached Aragorn in a slow walk; some of his kin had fallen in the battle, but he knew that in Sauron's war there wasn't time to grieve.  
  
"Take Merry and Pippin with you and search for Frodo" Aragorn said without looking at the elf "I won't risk to send them out there alone"  
  
Legolas hesitated and stood beside him for a while, lost in his own thoughts when Aragorn turned around to face him "Take Oropher with you. Look out for each other"  
  
Legolas understood that the grief was wearing Aragorn down and the elf understood that the Ranger wouldn't be able to deal with many more deaths. Even the strongest one would eventually break down.  
  
Departing with a slight nod, Aragorn grabbed the elf's forearm before vanishing "Look out for each other" The sentence was spoken clearier than before  
  
"We will" Legolas assured him  
  
Before heading off they gave each other a half smile, to reassure each other. But both departed with a slight doubt in their heart  
  
~^~  
  
Frodo grunted as Sam shoved his sturdy foot into his side, searing pain was sent through his body and automatically he rolled over to protect his abused side.  
  
"Where is the Ring, Frodo?" Sam asked, a hint of satisfaction was to find in his voice and yet the satisfaction was not fulfilled, for Sam needed something. Something that Frodo was suspected of providing.  
  
Another kick was sent in his way and that one connected with his chest, knocking the air out of the already panting hobbit. While trying to collect air, Sam threw himself at him and with his whole body weight he pushed the weaker hobbit down. His hands clutched at Frodo's tunic, finding away to rip it off.  
  
Frodo writhed beneath his body, desperately trying to find away out. Sam succeeded of ripping the garment of Frodo's upper body that was already shivering because of the coldness in the chamber.  
  
"Don't move" Sam whispered into his ear "Or you'll be out for far more worse"  
  
Frodo clenched his eyes shut, hoping that the darkness would welcome him to its world. But for once the darkness didn't welcome him. Sam pulled himself off of Frodo's body and paced around the chamber. Frodo didn't move what mischief Sam had in mind, but he had soon approached again.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened when he saw what Sam had grasped in his hand. A whip! Frodo scrambled to try to get to his feet, but somehow his body betrayed him and Sam was on the top off him again "Remember what I said about you movin'?" Sam asked, his eyes glistening with greed.  
  
Frodo gave up; he knew he wouldn't escape the Hell that the Ring had gotten him to. The quest had already claimed his life, but his body was still held captive; Soon, Frodo told himself; Soon.  
  
With a great force Sam rolled him over, so his face was turned to the floor, his bare back exposed to Sam, who the malice had taken. Sam was gone, but his body was also held captive in the dark land.  
  
~^~  
  
Saruman faced the window, staring far off into the South when someone approached behind him. Saruman couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, calmly he spoke; "Tell me, Gandalf. Do you really think that your army can rule Sauron himself?"  
  
Slowly he turned around to face the pilgrim who stood behind him "I believe that the fate will lead us to victory"  
  
"Victory" Saruman muttered, "There are no such things. The darkness will always be around even though you'd destroy Sauron"  
  
"Darkness, yes. But evil, no" Gandalf said "We will win, Saruman"  
  
Saruman hesitated  
  
"You see, Saruman. The only thing that we need is a Ringbearer to bear the Ring to Mount Doom. You're army is gone" Gandalf couldn't help but smirk, "My army has slaughtered them"  
  
"The Ring is lost, you fool. Your Ringbearer lost it!" Saruman called out  
  
Gandalf's expression changed when Saruman mentioned the Ringbearer "The Ringbearer did what was best in his situation, he sent it back"  
  
In frustration Saruman leapt out at Gandalf  
  
~^~  
  
AN2: Review me, please! (Sighs) I'm so tired of begging! 


	12. All Good Things Come To Those Who'll Wai...

~^~ The Failure ~^~  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of LotR are not mine, there's only one creator and there are over 6 billions of residents on Earth, I think if the creator would ACTUALLY write a fan fiction he should claim his ownership instead of letting thousands of people disclaim it  
  
SUMMARY: Frodo is captured by Saruman who wants to claim the ring, but.. Where is the one ring? Just read and see.. (Reviews would be really appreciated)  
  
RATED: R, for dark themes, violence, abuse and some angst-y subjects  
  
AN: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! And if you succeed of reading this through, please review me!  
  
---  
  
Iorhael: Yeah, poor Frodo. Well, I had to do something to torment him!  
  
Aratlithiel: Well, fulfilled? Lets just hope that the idea I have in mind won't backfire and I'll find my conscience somewhere deep down beyond my cruelty.  
  
Endymion: Yeah, well Gandalf's a wizard he's ought to be surprising, and Aragorn? The Ring is definitely weighing him down so close to Mount Doom.  
  
~^~  
  
The whip came down at a thundering speed, so fast it broke the air between Sam's hand and Frodo's naked back, with the result of a snap that could break Frodo's heart even worse than it already was.  
  
The whip connected with his vulnerable flesh, sending burning pain through his whole body. Frodo's agonized scream filled the whole chamber. The screams echoed amongst the empty walls, leaving one to think that the torturer wasn't only inflecting pain on one person.  
  
The whip came again; slicing it's way into the hobbit's back. Frodo let out another terrified scream. He couldn't feel the cold any longer; all he could feel was the painfully burning sensation that vegetated on his back.  
  
When Sam raised the whip again, preparing for another blow. Frodo found somehow strength to flee the connection, rolling himself over before the whip connected again, he found himself on his back, the whip landed beside him where he had laid second ago, screaming when the floor came into connection with his fresh cuts.  
  
Before Sam could reach him again, Frodo struggled to get upon his knees. Sam grabbed around his victim's ankle before he could escape. Frodo cried out in pain and frustration when Sam's grip locked around his ankle, desperately trying to reach something to grab a hold on, his fingertips barely touched his cloak that lay recklessly on the floor.  
  
Sam raised his whip again, putting his whole force behind the blow. The whip forced Frodo to lose his balance on his knees and crumbled to the floor. Before Sam could gain full control of the situation again, Frodo used his free leg to kick Sam, sending him sprawling to the floor. Frodo reached out for a thing that had lain well hidden in his cloak, turning around to face Sam who had gotten back to his feet. He held out a dagger.  
  
// (From chapter 4 "Fly away with my hope")  
  
"Are you going to give up now, Frodo?" Sam asked. When he got no response, he slowly pulled out a dagger from his belt "You better make up your mind before I tear you apart!" His panting was the only sound in the room and yet no reply came from Frodo.  
  
Sam tore Frodo's tunic open and found the wound from the Morgul blade, it was not fully healed, a dead skin was covering it and could be easily ripped open again  
  
Sam slowly placed the tip of the dagger on Frodo's right shoulder "Maybe we can fashion your unwounded shoulder, Mr. Frodo. You see the scar the Ringwraith gave you will never fully heal, why don't we make your shoulder match, eh? The scar will be a memory of your loyal Samwise Gamgee in the shadow world"  
  
When he raised the dagger, his wrist was caught. In shock, Sam dropped the dagger and was forced to turn around //  
  
Sam eyed the dagger that was clutched in Frodo's hand, then facing Frodo to witness desperation in his bright blue eyes. "You wouldn't dare"  
  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of right now" Frodo whispered, his pained voice nearly betraying him  
  
"Why haven't you brought this on sooner, heh? Frodo?" Sam asked, his eyes locked in the older ones  
  
"Because somewhere deep inside, I really believed you could be saved.. Now I know better" Frodo said, "You see.. Sam, the heart is a fragile thing, break it too badly and it might never recover. That's exactly what you have inflected upon me, now I see through the love and care I bore for you and now I see the hate" Frodo rose his dagger "Hate can lead us to many things"  
  
"Like to kill?" Sam chuckled "You think you can handle me, Frodo?"  
  
"There's only one way to find that out" Frodo said  
  
Sam brought out his hands for a gesture "Bring it on"  
  
~^~  
  
Gandalf was sent into the wall by Saruman's staff. Grunting, when he crumpled to the floor and yet still holding his dignity when he faced Saruman again. Before Saruman could use his staff again Gandalf sent him sprawling to the floor with his own.  
  
The staff flew out of Saruman's hands and landed in between of them  
  
Gandalf rose up just as quickly as he fell to the floor, holding his staff against Saruman who lay unprotected on the floor. Watching Gandalf's movements as he stepped forward, making sure Saruman had no other tricks up his sleeve.  
  
"Have you forgotten that you've betrayed the unnamed power from up above?" Gandalf asked, "Have you forgotten how you've betrayed me to death? I am assure to tell you that the Balrog has done a great difference in my life and I have gained a lot more power than I had before my death. A power above you, Saruman"  
  
Never in his long life had Saruman been lost of words, but right then he had no response but to stare at the wizard who held him still with his staff.  
  
Gandalf shared a long time staring at Saruman, waiting for a reply of some kind when he received none Gandalf picked up the staff that lay now by his feet.  
  
Saruman's eyes widened when he came to a realization what Gandalf was about to do and before he could protest Gandalf had already broken it.  
  
~^~  
  
Frodo threw himself on Sam, trying to place the dagger somewhere where it would belong. He did not receive enough time before Sam slammed him into the wall behind him, which sent searing pain through the hobbit's back, desperately trying to get Frodo to release the dagger that Frodo held ever so tightly in his hand.  
  
Frodo used all his strength to rid himself off the wall that embraced his back, pushing himself off and sending himself and Sam tumbling to the floor. In the action he lost the dagger and Sam was quicker to claim it again, shoving Frodo hardly on the floor and placing himself on the top, Frodo writhed beneath Sam's body, trying to find a way out of the fate's cruel destiny. When he realized that there was no way of escaping, he found himself face to face with Sam who stared back, clutching the dagger in his hand and holding it against Frodo's chest.  
  
Frodo's heart melted when he saw Sam's eyes become clearer than before, like there was no dusty fog clouding them any longer, like the creature that held him down had become Sam again, Sam - his friend.  
  
A painful gasp escaped his tormentor, not physically painful, it was more like something emotional had found it's way into Sam's possessed body.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called out, but Frodo could stand the thought of Sam using that trick, "Mr. Frodo?.. Please, it's your Sam" His voice was betraying him, it was so thick with emotion and pain that Frodo could nearly believe it was Sam again  
  
When Sam's hand connected with his cheek, Frodo let out a terrified scream.  
  
~^~  
  
Legolas went first up the dark stairway of the tower, with Merry and Pippin dashing after him. Oropher came up close, and just like Legolas prepared for action.  
  
But nothing greeted their presence, nothing but darkness and the coldness of the tower, "I suspect that the whole amount of these hideous creatures we've slaughtered before, including the ones at Helms Deep was all that the dark lord could come up with" Legolas couldn't hid the relief in his voice  
  
"Still. It's best to be careful" Oropher added as he caught up with the other three  
  
"Of course" Legolas agreed  
  
"Can we just save this conversation until we find Frodo?" Merry suggested as he looked warily around  
  
No one said a word, which made the terrified scream more audible when it echoed through the tower  
  
"Frodo" Pippin was the first one to recover as he rushed forward  
  
The other three followed close behind, following the sound of the noise that brought them in front of a solid doors made of steal. Not lingering for too long, Legolas pushed the door open to witness the scene inside of the room.  
  
Frodo had turned the situation around and now sat on top of Sam, sending him weak punches, again and again. His rage blinded him of seeing his rescuers that had now entered the room.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry cried out as he rushed toward his cousin  
  
Although Frodo was blinded by rage, he was not deaf and couldn't help but hearing that familiar voice of his cousin and before he had a chance to lower his fist he had already been grabbed into a warm embrace  
  
Sam groaned as he rose himself up, eyeing Frodo carefully and somehow Frodo couldn't care any longer if Sam was in the room with them, he felt safe amongst the four ones that had entered - - he felt safe from Sam's touch.  
  
When staring at Sam over Merry's shoulder he realized that maybe his thought from earlier had been true, Sam looked different. That was for sure. He hadn't even been able to act so believable when he met him first as that possessed creature.  
  
Sam stared back, the whole event that had burned in his mind came back to hunt him, though the demon had left his body and soul it had left memories that Sam would have to bear for the rest of his life.  
  
~^~  
  
Gandalf glanced at the dead body of Saruman. In his hand was clutched a bloody knife, in some state of sorrow he knelt beside the body, "Rest in Pease, my friend. I hope you find the peace I wish for you somewhere else than here"  
  
Dropping the dagger, he left the room. One task was left, a task that could be more difficult than to take a life.  
  
~^~  
  
"Frodo" Sam stated  
  
Frodo turned around to find himself few feet away from Sam, neither moved. So, the distant was kept, although no one could hear a word that would be said between them "I.." Sam stated, unshed tears hidden behind his eyes  
  
"I know, Sam" Frodo said, "You don't have to apologize for anything. In fact lets not speak of this again"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Frodo" Sam whispered  
  
They spent a while staring at each other, no movements were made until Frodo turned around and walked away, no other words were shared between them.  
  
Sam didn't know if things would ever get the same between them, in fact he doubted it. But though he was aware of that painful fact one sentence repeated in his head  
  
'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee'  
  
And nothing could ever stand in the way of Sam to lose his most precious thing.  
  
~^~  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and please I don't mind of getting a last review. Heh, Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
